


[Podfic] Road to Recovery

by NorCal91



Series: [Podfic] The Path [3]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College, F/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorCal91/pseuds/NorCal91
Summary: Logan is home sick with a cold and Veronica's stuck in class at Stanford. Misery ensues.[Podfic]Cover art by EllieBear
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: [Podfic] The Path [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850029
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Road to Recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Road to Recovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332684) by [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723). 



  



End file.
